There's A First Time For Everything
by romanticangel92
Summary: Important moments of firsts in the life of Clark and Lois's future relationship. Post the finale. Clois. One-shot.


**A/N: My form of closure for life after the finale of Smallville. I was so frustrated with the ending for Clois in Smallville I needed to write my own post finale fic just to have some idea of what happened afterwards!.**

**I've also posted this on K-site.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>There's a first time for everything (Clois)<strong>

**Written by Jessica**

The first time that Clark Kent _tried _to marry Lois Lane was in the summer of 2011. Everything had been perfect although both of them had been faced with their own doubts and issues before the actual wedding commenced and Lois had even called it off initially. Thankfully however all of that was put behind them after reading each others vows and they knew without a doubt that they were doing the right thing. They would not allow anymore of their old doubts and issues try to come between them again, this was it for them.

Lois had admittedly been a little scared when she didn't see Clark standing at the altar waiting for her but then she felt a warm grip on her hand and she knew that touch from anywhere. Sure enough when she looked up she saw her future husband smiling down at her confidently making her even surer that she wanted this. As she took his arm and they began to walk down the aisle Lois felt a brief moment of sadness that her dad or sister couldn't be there but quickly shook it off. She had all the people that she needed right here. Oliver and Chloe were more family to her than her sister and dad were most of the time and Clark had been her family since she had arrived in Smallville.

She looked into his eyes and smiled back at him when they glanced at each other. Lois had found a home with the man beside her. He had given her something that she had been missing for a long time since her mother died and now that she had him she knew that nothing could change her mind about the two of them. This was it for her, this was her life now and the man beside her was her future and that wasn't ever going to change. She meant it when she wrote in her vows that he was her true love and would be forever. Lois knew that love could be fleeting and most of the time it was especially in her life but somehow she knew that this was a love that wouldn't fade over time nor would it be something that she could just get over if something happened to Clark or if they ever broke up for whatever stupid, crazy reason that would have to be for.

As they made it to the altar, Clark's thoughts were similar. His relationship with Lana had been a huge disaster so when he had fallen in love with Lois that had been a huge revelation and it brought back all the things his parents had told him about love since he was young. The love he shared with Lois was the kind of love that he had been waiting for his entire life. It had been completely unexpected, she had been the last person he would have ever thought he would find true love (or happiness) with but it had happened and it was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him in his life. Somehow Clark knew that his marriage with Lois was going to be as strong and as permanent as his parent's marriage had been when his father was still alive and like his mother he knew he'd never recover if he lost Lois.

As the two of them stood there and exchanged vows (although not for the last time unfortunately as they had yet to notice the evil glint in Oliver's eyes) they stared directly into each other's eyes as if they were staring into the windows of the other's soul. As they prepared to exchange rings, Chloe noticed that there was something different about Clark's ring. She took a glance at her husband's blank expression and it all clicked together. Quickly, Chloe yelled out and pushed the ring out of Lois's hand before she could slip it onto Clark's finger. That's when everything turned to chaos and the darkness took over Oliver completely, leaving everyone to evacuate the church and Clark to fight the darkness out of Oliver.

The first time that Clark and Lois actually _did _get married it was seven years later. Although they had not at all been planning on leaving it that long, the whole mess after Darkseid had tried taking over the Earth had taken a long time to clean up and Clark had been the one to lead the clean up after coming out to the public as his heroic alter ego the blur which was soon renamed to Superman (By Lois of course). This meant that there was not much time left to get married or even plan weddings since Lois had been so focused on her journalism career which had quickly blossomed after her story on Superman that won her a Pulitzer. Clark also had to concentrate on his reporting career so that he could catch up with his wife and once he had, their new boss Perry White put them together as partners and even gave them their own office after impressing him with the amount of front page headlines they had written over the years.

Finally it was 2018 and Clark and Lois got married after a long but worthwhile wait. Even though this was their first time to legally get married in their hearts both of them had thought of themselves as married since their first wedding and the first time they had exchanged their heartfelt vows to one another. This time Lois wore a much simpler dress although she still looked beautiful to Clark who looked handsome in a simple suit. When they had exchanged rings and finally had their first kiss as husband and wife, the newly married pair immediately grinned at each other with both relief (that there were no interruptions for once) and happiness (that they were finally legally married).

"At last" Lois smirked "I thought we'd never get here, Smallville"

"Now your officially Mrs Kent" Clark smiled at her and Lois shook her head.

"That makes me think too much of your mother. I'm Lois Lane-Kent now" she corrected him and Clark merely grinned at her as they walked out of the church together.

Instead of having a reception they had decided to go straight to their honeymoon. They dropped by their apartment, grabbed their bags and Clark flew (Lois never got tired of flying with him, cradled tightly in his big strong arms) them to Barbados where they'd be staying in an expensive and nice hotel for a week. When they checked in and made it to their hotel room, Clark forced Lois to remain outside as he put their bags into the room before walking back out again.

"Smallville, what are you doing?" Lois frowned at him and her new husband smirked at her before lifting her up into his arms.

"Its tradition" he told her before carrying her over the threshold.

Lois wouldn't admit to anyone that she let out an extremely girlie giggle as he did that.

Their first anniversary was spent holed up in their bedroom of their apartment all day after they had both decided to take the day off from both of their careers. Jimmy and Cat were filling in for their deadlines and John Jones and a few of the other justice league members were on patrol so Clark wouldn't need to rush off for any emergencies. All their friends and family realised how important it was for the two of them to have the one day to themselves since the rest of the year was spent split up between the Daily Planet, Superman and then their home life.

At the moment all thoughts of work were not on their mind at all as Lois lazed about on their bed dressed in only Clark's old football jersey (it was her favourite thing to wear and it was certainly Clark's favourite thing to see her in, especially since it said Kent on the back).

"Do you know how much I still like seeing you in those glasses, Smallville? They are such a turn on" Lois told him as he approached their bed with a tray of lunch in his hands. He wore only his boxers and his glasses (He was wearing them at Lois's request and the fact that anyone could decide to knock on the door at any second despite the fact they had basically warned everyone off. Well Lois had warned everyone off in her typical Lois manner).

"Yeah, right" Clark snorted as he sat the tray down in front of her and laid himself next to her. Lois picked up a sandwich and responded to her husband.

"Clark you have no idea how sexy you look in those glasses. I think it's the hottest thing ever" Lois told him in a husky voice."I love myself a nerd in glasses"

"Do you really Ms Lane?" Clark smirked back at her and enjoyed the expression on his wife's face. She loved it when he called her that.

"Yes really Mr Kent" she replied before dropping her sandwich and grabbing him into a kiss. The dinner was soon forgotten as they continued to celebrate their first anniversary in the typical Lois and Clark manner that involved a bed and not much else.

The first time that Lois ever got nervous when thinking about Clark or was nervous being around him was when she had something important that she had to tell him. She was sitting in their living room of their apartment and was dressed only in a pair of flannel bottoms and one of Clark's old t-shirts. Her long dark hair was tied up into a loose bun and she wore her reading glasses as she read a book in a desperate attempt to distract herself.

She had found out the biggest news of her life today (well it was a tie to the time she found out she had won her first Pulitzer) and she had no idea how she was going to tell Clark which was funny because she usually didn't think about things in great detail before dropping them onto her husband. This was different however. This was huge and was going to change their lives forever, not to mention their lives were already complicated enough with Superman without adding anything else to the mix. Okay so Lois knew they would be heading for this someday but she hadn't expected someday to be now and she didn't want to admit it but she was scared. Plus she still really didn't know how she was going to break it to her husband.

Would he be shocked, happy or scared like her? Knowing Smallville, Lois thought to herself, he'd probably be happy and possibly shocked. She knew he had been scared that there was a slight chance that this might never have happened for them considering he was an alien but Lois had known in her heart that it was and besides Jor-El had even told him it was a strong possibility the last time he had asked.

Suddenly the apartment door flung open and Lois jumped a little when Clark entered, looking a little flushed, probably from having to change back and forth between Clark and Superman.

"Hi honey, feeling exhausted?" Lois asked him softly, standing up as he threw his brown overcoat onto the coat hanger by the doorway.

"That's an understatement. I know it's hard for me to even get exhausted but taking out a Volcano in Japan and an Earthquake in New Orleans can make even Superman feel wiped out" he told her as he flung himself down on the sofa.

"Want me to make you something to eat?" The brunette asked and immediately got her answer when Clark looked at her alarmed. She smirked and corrected herself "Want me to order take out?"

"No, I'm fine. I just want to sit here with my wife and enjoy a nice evening of doing nothing. It seems like it's been years since we've just relaxed together" Clark smiled at her and gestured for her to sit down beside him.

Lois sat down and cuddled up to him and suddenly felt her nerves returned as she remembered what she was suppose to tell him. She knew that she should tell him now or she would never pluck up the nerve although if she left it long enough he'd probably figure it out for himself eventually. "Clark, I think I should tell you something" Lois said slowly and Clark smiled down at her.

"What is it?" Lois bit her nip nervously. She just needed to spit it out.

"I...I found something out today...about me" Lois told him, her heart pounding violently in her chest.

"Lois, what's wrong?" Clark asked her, frowning with concern. She looked scared and Lois never looked scared. Whatever was going on with her was making him feel nervous and edgy.

"I'm pregnant" Lois said at last and felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders as soon as she said it. She had managed to spit it out. That was a great relief, only now she would have to hear her husband's reaction. She looked up and saw that Clark was staring at her, eyebrows rose in shock before his expression turned incredulous.

"Really?" he asked her."Do you know for certain?"

"Emil confirmed it. I had my suspicions and I asked him to check for me" his wife told him with a shaky smile.

"Lois, that's amazing" Clark told her, his eyes shining with emotion.

"It is?" Lois exclaimed."I mean have you seen how hectic our lives are and how are we even going to handle something like this?"

"Like we always do" her husband said simply "together"

"Clark, do you...do you think I'd be a good mother?" Lois asked anxiously. That was something she had always worried about. She had never wanted children when she was younger because she was never good around them. She never believed she would ever measure up to the kind of mother her own mother had been before she had died.

"Lois, I think you'll be amazing mother and our child will be so lucky to have you as their parent" Clark smiled at her before wiping away the stray tear that had fallen down her cheek."Have I told you how much I love you Ms Lane?"

"Yes but it's always nice to hear it anyway" Lois smiled before hugging him."I'm glad I can give this to you, Clark. I know how much having a family means to you and the fact that this child will be biologically related to you"

"Lois, it didn't matter to me if we never had children although I'm really glad that we are. You are family to me, you always have been" Clark told his wife firmly before kissing her on the lips. Lois kissed him back equally as passionately and it soon began to escalate into something more as per usual. "As much as I'd love to do that with you I'm not sure that it would be a good idea" Clark said pulling away.

Lois rolled her eyes at him. "It's perfectly safe, Smallville, you are not going to hurt the baby"

"I'd still prefer to just sit here with you. I've had such a crazy day and now this. I think I want to relax for a while" he admitted and Lois smiled at him.

"We can do that but you're so making it up to me tomorrow, Smallville"

The first time that Lois gave birth to one of her and Clark's children she swore it would be the last (although Lois said a lot of things during that time that she didn't actually mean especially all of the insults that she had thrown at her long suffering husband) and no one had been around except for Emil. Apparently giving birth to an alien baby in a normal hospital would have been a bad idea (Did Clark and Emil really think Lois was that stupid?) so Lois agreed to have it at home with just the alien/superhero doctor and her alien husband around to help.

Clark and Lois had moved from their small apartment and into a four bed roomed house in the suburbs of metropolis. They had gotten a house with plenty of bedrooms for any other kids they might have (although that was a LONG way off according to Lois after the birth) and made sure that it was in a good neighbourhood. Clark didn't particularly relish the thought of having to spend most of his days as Superman just to ensure his own family was safe on the street they were living on.

Anyway Lois had gone into labour whilst Clark had been off stopping a nuclear explosion in some other country that she didn't remember the name of and she had been forced to ring Emil who had turned up alarmed and horrified at the fact he was left alone with Lois Lane in labour and no Clark Kent around to keep her calm. Eventually Clark heard Lois's screams all the way from England as he was flying back home and immediately began to fly at twice his normal speed.

When he had entered into their bedroom Lois looked ready to grab some kryptonite and sock him over the head with it. Gulping nervously, Clark quickly changed into his normal clothes and held her hand as she prepared to give birth to their baby. After it was all over (much to Emil and Clark's great relief – who was lucky to be an alien superhero with a body of steel considering how tight Lois had been holding onto his hand) Lois cradled her and Clark's new born baby girl in her arms.

Tears fell down her face as she gazed down at her daughter and suddenly understood what Chloe had been talking to her about after giving birth to her son Conner all those years ago. Lois felt a huge rush of love for the girl in her arms and knew she'd do anything to protect her. Judging from the expression on Clark's face (he also looked ready to cry like Lois was shamelessly doing) she knew he felt the exact same way.

"What are we going to call her?" Clark asked Lois softly.

"I want her middle name to be Martha for your mother" Lois smiled at Clark tearfully and he looked moved.

"She'll be touched when she hears, Lois. Thank you" he told her."What about your mother?"

"Maybe if we have another" Lois replied forgetting all about her vow to never give birth ever again. If she felt such a huge wave of love every time she gave birth then she would gladly do it again...over time when the recent memory of overwhelming pain had been blurred for her.

"She needs a first name" Clark pointed out, staring at his daughter's face the whole time. There was no way she would ever be dating, that was for certain. Then again if she turned out to be anything like her mom she probably wouldn't bother to listen to him.

"What about Alexis? Its mean protector of mankind, just like you are" Lois said smiling at her husband who looked startled.

"You want to name her for me?"

"I want her to be just like you someday, Clark and besides I think it's a pretty name" The brunette reporter shrugged.

"It's nice. Alexis Martha Kent. That's a good name" Clark said, testing it out.

"So are we having it?" Lois asked him sounding impatient. He chuckled. Now his wife was quickly returning to her normal self.

"Yes, its perfect" he told her before kissing briefly on the lips and kissing his daughter – Alexis- on their forehead gently. "Thank you, Lois"

"For what?" she looked at him confused.

"For making every single dream of mine come true" he replied simply and Lois merely smirked at him.

"Glad I could help...Smallville"


End file.
